dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Troodon
Troodon= Information The Troodon is one of the few badge obtainable dinosaurs, unlocked by surviving five days as another Omnivore, which is typically the Ornithomimus. It has very decent health and damage for its tiny size. Many Carnivorous babies think they can easily have their first prey of the Troodon, only to quickly become the Troodons dinner. With update , it gained the ability to climb trees. This, in addition to the Omnivorous diet, this dinosaur became arguably one of the easiest dinosaurs to survive with. However, the Troodon can currently not climb trees because of a glitch. Appearance It resembles a small bird with a light grey bird-like head that has two very large eyes that have a blinking animation and two white stripes behind them. It has bird-like hands and wings along with a tailfin of pennaceous feathers. Its snout/beak, hands, and feet are a greyish-brown color. The design of this scavenging theropod is based on the Troodon from Dinosaur Revolution: End Game. Real Life Troodon (wounding tooth) was a small, carnivorous (Possibly omnivorous) Theropod that lived in the Cretaceous period of North America about 77.5-76.5 MYA in the Judith River, Oldman, and Two Medicine Formations. It is believed to be one of the most intelligent dinosaurs to exist, about as intelligent as a primitive Opossum, due to studies of closely related genuses Stenonychosaurus and Latenivanatrix. In real life, it would probably behave much like a bird due to its current placement on the tree of bird evolution. The name Troodon means wounding tooth. Troodon is known to have a dromaeosaurid-like design, although it’s not from the Dromaeosauridae family, it is from the Troodontidae family. Troodon was once known from many specimens from across North America but is now considered a wastebasket taxon due to most of its fossils being assigned to new genuses. It is now only known from a few teeth from multiple fossil sites. Trivia * After the size buff for everyone, there were problems with the Troodon's head. * Troodon was actually named after its jaws and not its brain. The name means “Wounding Tooth.” * One of the most popular dinosaurs to feature on dinosaur shows. Documentaries and movies with Troodon include Walking with Dinosaurs (the movie, Troodon bites off a piece of Patchi’s frill), Dinosaur Planet (Little Das Hunt), Dinosaur Revolution (End Game), March of the Dinosaurs, and Planet Dinosaur (Alaskan Troodon). * One of the Troodon's calls is used from the show "Adventure Time" where the Troodon in-game will screech. And in the episode where the Lich is "teaching" K.O.O and Toronto, you can hear the screeching. Don't Look at me!!.png|How the creatures’ face looks after the 1.5x size increase update. * Troodon’s Glass skin currently has old stats. |-|Classic Troodon= Information The original model for the Troodon. Not many players use it as it is ugly relative to newer models and like other classics is blocky and hard to move. Appearance It is entirely grey with long, pale claws/talons on its hands and feet. It has a small head crest of quill-like feathers, has no tail fan and does not have bird-like hands and the bird-like anatomy that the new model has. |-|Yutashu= Yutashu was a skin added in the Black Friday of 2017. It has way improved animations compared to the Classic Troodon. It is also armed with its own unique roars which are far more terrifying screeches. Information The Yutashu unlike the normal skin of the Troodon is able to grab and carry quite a selection of slightly bigger small dinosaurs despite its small size. A few examples are the baby Giganotosaurus, baby Baryonyx, and even a juvenile Yutashu. Its code can be found on the normal map if you hover your mouse over a ChickenEngineer plushy that is found in a small hole on the side of a mountain near the map border. It is easy to hide in a burrow during the day as this dino and attack-and-run larger dinosaurs during the night. Officially, it’s a parasite that latches on to Rekkusu’s tail when it is an infant. Once it grows to a large enough size, it detaches from the tail and becomes an independent organism. This is why it is frequently called “Mini-Rekkusu.” Appearance The dark skin of Yutashu allows it to hide well in the dark. It has black skin, a bit like a pitch utah. Its white glowing eyes strike fear into newbies (especially at night!). It has crest-like ridges on either side of the head. It also has feathers or maybe spikes on its tail (All then same color). Also, it has very sharp toe claws like a pitch utah. Trivia * Yutashu was originally a when it came out. In the following update, however, it was made into an . This made it easier for it to live as it was hard for it to find killable prey by itself. |-|Possessed Doll= Information The Possessed Doll Troodon was released during the 2018 Halloween event. It was sold in the shop for 2500 DNA during Wave 2. Appearance The Possessed Doll Troodon resembles its namesake, a troodon doll which appears to be possessed. It is missing its back legs and moves via floating above the ground. Trivia * An artwork of it is used as a jump scare in the Halloween Obby. |-|Spider= Information The Spider Troodon is a skin for the Troodon that has been added during Halloween and sold for a price of 2000 or so DNA. It resembles a black Troodon with a Spider’s body and legs. With 6 eyes and red/black feathers on it’s arm. Newer players would run at the sight of a pack of Spiders because they just look freaky. Appearance It strongly resembles a mix of a Spider and Troodon, looking more similar to a black widow. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Troodontids Category:Tetrapods Category:Saurischians Category:Halloween Event (2018) Category:Maniraptorans